epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe: Season 2. Sora vs Ansem
WARNING: SPOILERS IF YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED KINGDOM HEARTS. This battle is actually just a retelling of the entire Kingdom Hearts Storyline. This was originally just going to be an 8-8-8-8 battle between Sora and Roxas, but I wanted to try a custom story format. This could've been a finale, but I might have something to top this. Maybe. So, for this battle, I won't include location information. Just a list of Locations, in order of appearance. Locations 1. Destiny Islands: Ansem's Location. 2. Hollow Bastion: Sora's Location. 3. Twilight Town: Roxas's location. 4. The World that never was: Xemnas's Location. 5. Tower of Mastery: Yen Sid's Location. 6. Inside Sora: Nightmare Armor's Location. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE SORA VERSUS ANSEM BEGIN! Sora Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, allow me to seek the truth As in, make sure that Sora, Donald, and Goofy will kick the heck out of you! You’re in for some pain, after I stopped all your minions Not even the Deep Jungle, or Neverland could prevent me from winning! I am the hero of the key, and with my power stored inside Sora will defeat you, lock you, and make sure you don’t survive! Ansem Trust me when I say this fight isn’t for the faint of heart I reign over all who oppose me, just listen to Maleficent's remarks I helped steal 7 princesses, including your precious Kairi This is the last fight, just TRY and stop me! I may not win, but my master plan will still rise Even after I die, Kingdom hearts will still be mine! Sora ~Sora Defeats Ansem~ Alright, now that that’s settled, what happened while I was a heartless? Roxas It’s time to pay, Sora! I might be you, but I am also the key of destiny Following around this blind keyhole-locking wannabe I was BORN from you, but I’m a better you than you are Traveling with Pence and Hayner before you awakened from your slumber! I was birthed by sleep, when you saved Kairi and became a Heartless While in Traverse town I was haunted by the darkness! I may have disappeared, but there’s one thing left to learn Unless you defeat the organization, everyone you know and love will burn Sora Yeah, you might be me, But I’m still the original! With Donald (Hey!) And Goofy (HYUCK!) My friends are all I need to settle this battle, y’all! Call it a portal to the future, because Sora knows the way Let me call on the Gummi ship, and defeat Xehanort post-haste! Xemnas I’m sorry, Sora, but I can’t let you do that. You might’ve beaten False-Ansem, but nobodies won’t fall flat! I’ll restore kingdom hearts, with every aspect to my name and if you manage to defeat me, you don’t even know what awaits! Rank I and master of the Organization, Yes, I am Even with 358/2 days, you won’t ever stop my plans! Sora ~Defeats Xemnas~ Xemnas You might have stopped me, but there is one person you cannot ignore If all else fails, we relied on Xehanort… Sora Xehanort. I need to figure out how to stop that bastard. Goofy Why not take a test from Yen Sid and become a Keyblade Master? Yen Sid Sora, Riku, We don’t have much time to discuss Travel to the sleeping worlds and lock the keyholes, you have my trust One of you will succeed, and hopefully, in the end The keyblade master will still end up to the other as a better friend. Riku I know this is important to you, but I still can’t lose. Good luck, play fairly, Riku’s about to let loose. Sora The world is off-balance, and we need 7 lights to save it I won’t back down, but let’s go, because we both need to face this! Meanwhile After the sleeping worlds... Riku Yen Sid, what’s going on? Why was I called back to the tower? Yen Sid Sora has fallen into a coma, inside him is the Nightmare Armor. You must go inside his conscience to prevent him from going dark side If you do this, You won’t need any more of my advice. Nightmare Armor I’m just a piece of armor, but I’m not one to talk I’ll soon take over Sora, and inside him, Riku will rot Oh, and understand this, Xehanort has been revived. Once we recreate the χ-blade, the new world will arrive! Riku NOT A CHANCE! Xehanort maybe revived, but you aren’t getting out of Sora. The last thing we need is another enemy, so I’m going to destroy ya Remember one fact, and you’ll never forget it Riku is a Keyblade master, and you’ll wish you’d never started this Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAAAAP BATTLEEESSSS OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE? Who Won? Sora Ansem Roxas Xemnas Yen Sid Riku Nightmare Armor Category:Blog posts